One Word
by Alekay22
Summary: After the final battle Hermione goes to University in America. How will she react when her ex-Potions Professor comes to town!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three years. Only three years had passed since the death of Lord Voldemort. The end of the battle between Light and Dark. It seemed like a bad dream. And yet even now she could remember it vividly. The blood splattered on her face, hands, and jeans. The numbness and horror that some of it wasn't even _hers_. She remembered the elation and utter exhaustion she felt as she gazed upon Harry Potter holding Tom Riddle's head. Yes, Hermione Granger remembered everything. And she was glad it was over.

Now she was in her apartment in America, New Jersey, to be exact. Feeling better than she'd felt in years. She was attending a local university for a degree in both Potions and Arithmancy. She was twenty-two and her life was ahead of her. Smiling, she stepped out the shower and prepared for her day. Deciding comfort was most essential she donned on a pair of light blue skinnies, a simple white tee, a black blazer, and her go-to cognac, lace up, oxford wedge booties. Grabbing her bag, and keys she went the door and headed to class.

It was her only class for the day, a Potions class. Last week, her Professor had informed them that they would be having a guest lecturer for the day and Hermione was beyond excited. To her it was always interesting to hear from people who were knowledgeable in their fields, and Professor Collins would hardly let anyone else address his classroom if they weren't at least competent. Sliding into a seat next to her friend Lana, she smiled as her friend greeted her. "Hey," she said flipping her long, dark hair behind her shoulder, "are you excited about this class or what!"

Hermione grinned back at her friend, happy that she met a talented, young witch who not only turned out to be smart, but a good friend as well. "I know, and we get to have a Q & A afterwards!" Lana, was about to reply, but by now Professor Collins had entered the room. It was small class, only fifteen students seeing as it was a private magical institution. Only people with certain NEWTs scores were allowed in, sort of like the muggle ACT/SAT.

"Well, we are in for a rare treat," the fair headed man, gazing at his students. "The man that is here to talk to us is not only a Potions Master, but my personal friend, Professor Severus Snape."

The name dropped like a bombshell. It took a minute for Hermione to register what was happening. Had Professor Collins just said _Severus Snape_? Sure enough the man himself entered into the classroom and upon seeing him Hermione gasped. To put it simply: he looked _good_. Her most recent visage of him had been days after the final battle in the hospital of St. Mungos. Dumbledore, along with the now even more esteemed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-_Twice,_ had finished securing pardons for all war crimes committed by people on the side of the Light. That included Severus's crimes as a spy. He was still lying in the bed, only cleaner now and with more bandages than he had when she'd apparated both of them from the shrieking shack.

After Nagini bit him, Harry and Ron had been sure he was dead. But not her. As they turned to leave she shoved three bezoars and a vial full of Fawkes's phoenix tears down her professor's throat. Then she ran to catch up with the boys. Once the battle was over, she lost herself amid the chaos and apparated the bloody, haggard man to St. Mungos. But that had been three years ago. Now, you'd never guess that he'd been bleeding, pale and fragile on the dirty floor of the shack. Now, he looked _good_. His hair was still long, but he had tied it back with an elastic. He was no longer thin, but simply slim and his clothes hinted at a slight muscular build. He was wearing muggle clothing! A tailored grey suit to be exact, complete with a black collared shirt and cufflinks. His look spoke of confidence, swagger. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen," he said with the rich voice she'd grown accustomed to. Smiling once more she allowed the lecture to wash over her.

"This concludes our Q&A, class dismissed," Professor Collins said cheerily after a question regarding possible positive uses for arsenic was answered. Most of the students began to exit after briefly saying goodbye to the two Potions Masters. Lana turned quickly to Hermione saying, "wasn't that a great lecture?" her brown eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"Yes, it was," Hermione responded nodding sincerely. "In fact, I was hoping to speak more to him about it."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll just meet you in the cafeteria then." Lana said gathering her things and making her way to the door. Turning once more to the front, Hermione grabbed her own bag and made her way to the two professors who were engaged in conversation.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how are you? Did you enjoy the lecture?" her professor asked her with a small smile leaking out beneath his bristly moustache. Turning to is friend before she could reply, he said, "This is Hermione Granger, one of my top students."

"I am not surprised. Miss Granger has always been….exceptional," Severus let out smoothly. He smirked slightly at the surprised look on her face.

Giving a clearly puzzled look, the sandy haired man asked, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of being Professor Snape's student while at Hogwarts." Hermione replied evenly, only now meeting Severus's eyes.

"Oh, yes of course! Well, then you must want to catch up. Come, have lunch with me and Severus!" the jovial man said pushing his glasses back up to his face.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said turning her attention back to her professor. "Teachers and students don't generally dine together…."her voice dropped off in uncertainty.

"Nonsense! Besides, we were going to the cafeteria and students eating with their professors is not as uncommon as you'd think. And we don't mind, right Severus?"

"Not at all, Phillip."

Now they were seated at one of the several tables occupying the lunchroom. Seeing Hermione occupied with the professors, Lana signaled that they would talk later and shuffled off to her next class. Hermione sat alone on one side of the table with her former and present professors on the other side. They'd been speaking for half an hour about potions, and mainly on the subject of the lecture: volatile ingredients and their beneficial uses. Suddenly, Professor Collins sprang from his seat. "Something wrong, Phillip?" Snape said arching one eyebrow.

"It's my wife, apparently, PJ got a hold of her wand and has caused quite the fiasco. I'm afraid I'll have to bid you both good day." He said already gathering his lunch and racing out of the canteen. His departure made for an awkward pause in the once steady flow of conversation.

"So,… how's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked hoping to end the awkwardness of the moment. So far she had enjoyed being around this man again. Especially since he no longer spoke to her with vitriol.

"It's fine. The rebuilding is coming along. Albus and Minerva are in good health as well." He said sipping from is bottled water. "Hermione, how is university?"

Thrown off by his use of her first name she stammered, "I, its fine, Professor, great actually."

"Please, call me Severus."

"Ok, Severus," she smiled, before she added, "You look good, Severus. I like the suit, it suits you." Oh, gods, what a terrible pun. Now, he's going to think I'm a complete dunderhead. To her surprise he chuckled.

"Thank you, Hermione. You look good as well….exceptional, even," he crooned and then smirked at her blush.

Dear Merlin! Was he flirting with her?! Oh she hoped he was! Meeting his eyes once more, she said, "Thanks."

"Do you need to attend class soon, Hermione?" He asked noticing the crowd in the cafeteria began to thin out. To his surprise his lunch with her had been…tolerable. More than that actually. And seeing her now he was reminded by how stunning she turned out. Oh, he'd noticed it earlier, but between Dumbledore and Voldemort he had no time to stop and take in his surroundings. Now, he had time. Besides he hadn't seen Hermione since the final battle. Since Voldemort tried to kill him with that damned snake! He never got the chance to thank her, either. Truth be told, he was intrigued by her and he was still curious as to why she saved him, for it had been before he gave Potter his memories…

"Actually, no. I only have one class on Thursdays. I usually go back to my apartment to study, but I would much rather continue in your company," she answered and Severus could not help but perk up at her slight emphasis on the word much.

"There is a park close by, care to join me for a stroll?" Rising they dumped their trays and made their way out of the lunchroom and soon they were off campus. "It's been a while since I returned to the States, but I believe the park is this way." He pointed, and sure enough they spotted a wrought iron sign which read: Elliot Park.

"You visit America often?" Hermione asked after a beat.

"On occasion. As a Potioneer, travel is necessary."

"I can imagine. Especially, with you being a master." They were walking side by side. Close enough that their hands brushed each other. The contact was sending little shockwaves through Hermione and she wondered if he felt anything. They brushed once more and Hermione was disappointed to find that Severus had placed his hands in his pockets. "How long do you expect to be in Jersey?"

"Not long. I have a port key back to Scotland for later tonight." The announcement of his pending departure put a damper on the mood. He longed to stay, but he still had classes to teach. It had been three long years since he'd talked with someone with such ease. It was…refreshing. "My port key doesn't activate until ten, perhaps you wouldn't be averse to dinning with me this evening?"

Was Severus Snape asking her on a date? "Of course not. When and where?"

"At the little Italian place next to the school. Is seven ok?"

"It's perfect."

"Until then, Hermione," He gave her a small smile and then left.

Hermione was nervous. The afternoon spent with Severus, had been good. Although she was sure that the snarkier side of him was still present she was glad that he afforded her the rare opportunity to see his other side. But this afternoon had happened by accident, this was planned. The pressure was on. Mustering all her Gryffindor courage she smoothed down her wine colored skirt and entered the restaurant, her nude heels tapping across the tiled floor.

Severus was already seated, but he rose and pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she said appreciative of his gentlemanly behavior.

"Oh, I meant to ask, how do you know Professor Collins?" Hermione suddenly remembered. The food was gone and they were about halfway through dessert.

"Phil and I achieved our masters at the same time. We had plans of opening an Apothecary, but then the prophecy….Anyway, throughout both the first war and the final, Phillip has been the only true friend I've had in a very long time…." He trailed off.

"What about Dumbledore?" she prodded.

"What about him!" Snape slammed his fist on the table, attracting the attention of some of the diners and Hermione recoiled.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"No, forgive me. It was a moment of weakness. Even though to Albus I was scarcely more than a chess piece, he was still good to me." There was the snark she remembered… "Like I said," he let out slowly regaining his calm, "Phillip is one of the only genuine friends I possess."

Slowly, she reached across the table and covered his still clenched fist with her hand. His eyes shot up at her and she smiled warmly. "I'd like to be counted in that number."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. That's how much time had passed since her dinner with Severus and he had yet to contact her. She was beginning to think that it had all been a fluke. Thinking about him, the quirks of his lips and his piercing black eyes caused a twinge of pain to occur in her stomach. Shrugging it away, Hermione walked into Madam Co Co's, the American wizarding equivalent of Madam Malkins. "Hey, 'Mione! Over here!" Lana called waving a tan hand from behind racks of dresses.

"Hey, Lana. Find anything?" Hermione said grinning back at her friend. They were searching for dress robes for Professor Collins annual Christmas Party. It was held right before winter break and was considered a black tie affair. This was mainly due to the 'Big Wigs' that sometime came to his functions. It was much like Professor Slughorn's 'Slug Club' minus the snobbery. It truly was a huge event, sometimes it even attracted media attention!

"Yes! Which one do you think I should try on? Red or yellow?" Lana asked holding up two one shoulder floor length chiffon dresses.

"Definitely red, it's more festive." Hermione said turning back to find her own dress robes. She was eyeing a dark green dress. It was long sleeved with a high neckline. Very modest, but it was the back that gave it the wow factor. Almost the entirety of her back would be visible, the opening stopped a mere inch before the dip of her waist. It was also in a clingy material. She loved it. "And, it seems I've found my dress as well." Once they purchased their garments they apparated to Hermione's apartment where they agreed to get ready. Hanging her dress in the closet, she turned back to Lana. "Ok, what's next?"

"Well, let's see…shoes, of course, and then there's accessories…"

"Oh dear."

Finding shoes and accessories for the dresses ended up taking longer than finding the actual dresses themselves. Lana had complained about not being able to find a shoe that was 'red enough' to match her dress. Once she did, she then had a jewelry crisis! Hermione had been more fortunate. She found the cutest pair of black, peep toe, lace booties and a simple silver cocktail ring with a large black stone in the center.

Phillip Collins, and his wife, Charlotte bounced joyfully from group to group making small talk with everyone, no one could accuse them of being bad hosts. Once they felt secure in that they spoke to everyone, his wife left him to speak with some of her friends leaving the bubbly professor to his own devices. He wasn't left alone for long however, one of his students was approaching him. Ah, Miss Granger… "You look well this evening Miss Granger, are you enjoying the party?"

"Thank you, yes, I am. Although I haven't really spoken to anyone since my arrival."

"Why not?"

"It may surprise you Professor, but I am actually quite shy."

"The _Hermione Granger_, Gryffindor Princess, shy? I think not," said a voice dripping with entirely too much sarcasm to be _un_recognizable. Hermione turned her head and was blessed with the visage of Severus Snape. He was dressed exquisitely in a velvet black that was such a dark green it appeared to be black. _We match_. A stiff collared white shirt, silver cufflinks and black pants. He looked gorgeous. She smiled at him warmly before remembering that she was angry at him and she hurriedly tried to neutralize her expression.

"Severus! Glad you could make it!" Phillip greeted unaware of what had transpired between his friend and star pupil.

"I assure you the pleasure was all mine," the taller man spoke back.

"Good evening Professor Snape," Hermione let out in what she hoped was an even tone. Apparently she failed given Severus's raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't Miss Granger look lovely this evening?" Phillip said selecting a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray, Hermione and Severus following suit.

"Oh, I'd say she looks rather….exceptional," the last word was caressed by his silky voice. She did. The dress clung to her like a second skin. At first glance it appeared to be extremely modest, but one look at the back and it was an entirely different story. Overall the combination came out to be very sensual. And it was green, Slytherin green.

Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. Gods, when had that word become erotic? She had to stop herself from biting her lip. "Thank you, Professor," she said before busying her lips with her champagne glass. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the two men with plans of escape. "Well, no doubt you two wish to converse alone…I'll just be going then…"

"Oh no you don't," Phillip said smiling mischievously. "Since you're so shy, why don't you stay and talk with Severus? At least you already know him. Anyway, I think I see my wife signaling me. I'll be right back." And he walked off across the room.

He wasn't gone a minute before Hermione pounced on Severus. "You know, if you were having second thoughts about our _friendship_, you could have just said so," she spoke rather hotly.

Not to be outdone, he scowled darkly. "Did it not occur to you that I could be busy? I'm not just the Potions Master, but Head of Slytherin, _and_ Deputy Headmaster as well." He answered back just as hotly, angling himself so that he towered over her. It was all part of his practiced act of intimidation. But, Hermione was not backing down.

"Oh, and none of those positions grant you access to an owl?! Seriously! It's been _two weeks_ Severus!" Hermione snapped in a barely contained voice.

Their argument had lit a fire in her eyes which to Severus made her appear even more beautiful. Anger abated, he said "Do you waltz, Hermione?"

"I can't-huh? Um, yes, I suppose so," Hermione admitted confused by the sudden turn of events. He offered her his elbow and led her to the dance floor. There were already a few couples dancing. Hermione spotted Lana slow dancing with the same young wizard who sought her attention as soon as they came in. The music was a soft, tinkling, smooth jazz version of Pierpont's "One Horse Open Sleigh", or "Jingle Bells." They danced this song, and the next, and the one after that. No speaking, just feeling. They had both decided to forgive the other. At the start of the fourth song they stopped, and made their way off the dance floor.

A lady in cranberry colored dress robes raced up to them, with twinkles in her eyes making her look suspiciously Dumbledore like. "May I say that you and your wife are excellent dancers!" she said catching them both off guard. Severus recovered first.

"Thank you, Ms., but if you'd excuse us, my wife and I are in need of refreshments." He said hiding his smirk at Hermione's confused look. It was as if someone had _confounded_ her.

"Oh, of course. It was nice meeting you, Happy Holidays!" she said scurrying off in a different direction. As promised they reached the libations table and were about to treat themselves when they were approached again. This time is a young man with a wizard camera.

"I hope you don't mind, but rarely do I have the chance to photograph such a well matched couple. Mrs. Collins will be very pleased to include your picture in her gallery! Please? It will only take a minute." Seeing no harm could be done by one photo the two posed for three photos. One of Severus and Hermione side by side, his arm draped around her shoulder. The second was of them in a similar pose only now his arm was around her waist. The other was a candid photo of them staring into each other's eyes after they thought he was finished. "Mrs. Collins also delivers a copy to the participants. So, who should I make these out to Mr. and Mrs. what?" the photographer said indicating the floating quill and parchment next to him.

This time it was Hermione who answered, "Oh, we're not married. You can send the pictures to me, Hermione Granger. I'll make sure he gets his." She tried to brush past the awkwardness of the explanation.

"Oh, forgive me. I'd just assumed…" said the photographer who looked quite embarrassed.

"It's easily done," Severus let out evenly despite his irritation.

"Well, _that_ was interesting…" Hermione said once the man was truly gone.

"Indeed."

"There you are Hermione! I've been looking all over for you," a voice a called from the distance. Severus saw a pretty, tanned, young lady with long dark hair tiptoe over to Hermione who smiled.

"Severus, this is my friend, Lana Capuche, Lana, you remember Professor Snape," Hermione gave a small introduction.

"Right, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I really did enjoy that lecture, it was nice seeing you again." Lana let out politely.

"Likewise. If you and Hermione have something you need to discuss in private…." Severus started.

"Oh, no, no. don't leave on my account. I was just letting 'Mione know that I'm leaving the party."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Good night, Happy Holidays Professor, 'Mione." She winked at them leaving a slightly stunned Hermione in her wake.

"Right. That reminds me. Winter break begins tomorrow, how do you plan on spending it?" Snape asked bringing her back to the present.

"Oh, um, the Potter's invited me to spend the holidays with them." The Potter's? That's right. The Boy Wonder had got married to the Weasley girl two years after the final battle.

"Surely, they won't mind if you visited Hogwarts sometime during your break?"

She gave him a small grin, "I'm sure they wouldn't. What were you thinking?"

Dropping his head towards Hermione he said, "I was thinking that I don't want to wait another two weeks before I see you again. How about after you've settled yourself at the Potter's, you visit me in the dungeons of Hogwarts for dinner."

"Really? And should I encounter anyone on my way there, what is my excuse for visiting the lair of the Potions Master?" Hermione said inching closer to Severus's face. Eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth then back again.

"Tell them…"he began even closer to her lips now. But they never met because Phillip chose that moment to interrupt them.

"Severus, you know Charlotte, but Hermione, I don't think you've been introduced! Hermione, this is my wife Charlotte, Charlotte, this is Hermione." Phillip said gesturing toward a woman only slightly taller than Hermione with blonde hair cut into a sleek bob.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione and it's always good to see you Severus. Oh, my! You two look fabulous! Did Jack get your picture?" Assuming Jack was the only photographer present, they both nodded yes. "Excellent, I'm sure it will look great at my gallery." Seeing that the girls would be talking for some time, the two men moved off to another table to talk.

"Jack did mention you had a gallery. Where is it?" Hermione asked not being able to staunch her curiosity.

"In Upstate New York. I love displaying pictures of real life, you know? People in their natural element: Work, school, at home, at a party. Not the staged stuff. The people always seemed too…stiff."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Most people don't. So, Phillip tells me you used to be Severus's student. Did he use his whole 'Evil Bat' routine while you were there?" Charlotte said cheekily.

Hermione laughed. "Oh yes, at times he was downright cruel! They hated him! Especially my friend Ron, he personally dubbed him as the 'greasy git'. But, after the final battle everyone knew Professor Snape was Dumbledore's man. That's all in the past now."

"Yes, Severus is a good man. Very honorable. Wait-you said _they_ hated him, didn't you?"

"No, not really. Don't get me wrong, he played his role very well. Sometimes I'm sure he wasn't acting at all, but I've always trusted him, respected him. In fact, I was always defending him. Even after, he had supposedly killed Dumbledore, I knew something wasn't right." Hermione said blushing because she'd said more than she meant to.

Mrs. Collins smiled knowingly, "You speak like you admire him. Do you like him, Hermione?"

"Yes. I like him a lot."

Charlotte considered the young girl for a moment. She was certainly very pretty. Smart too, from what Phillip said, and she knew she played vital role in the role against Voldemort, but was she ready for someone like Severus? "You know," she began, turning in her seat so she could face the girl properly, "I like you, and I know Severus's likes a lot you too."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes. Severus might not always show his emotions, but I've learned how to tell when he's interested in something, and he couldn't take his eyes off you." At these words they both glanced towards the table where Phillip and Severus sat. Suddenly they were standing up and walking their way.

"Hermione," Severus spoke once he reached her and Charlotte, "the hour has grown late, and I must get back in time for my port key. Phil, Charlotte, thank you. Hermione?"

"Oh right," Hermione said taking Severus proffered arm, turning towards the Collins she said, "I should be going too. Thank you so much for the invite. Mrs. Collins," she paused when the woman frowned, giggling she said, "I mean Charlotte, it was nice talking to you."

"Good night to you both. Happy Holidays!" the couple said in unison as they watched Severus and Hermione exit their home. Smiling they turned back to the few stragglers who hadn't left yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almost immediately after they defeated Tom Riddle, Harry Potter enlisted to become an Auror. After all, they hadn't caught all the Death Eaters, and they were bound to be pissed about the Dark Lord's death. However, he hadn't let that stop him from living his life. He'd married Ginny as soon as she was done with her seventh year, and he was looking forward to having a family of his own. Yes, that's right, Ginerva was pregnant. They planned to announce it to the family on Christmas Day, which is why Harry had been especially happy that his sister 'Mione was spending the holidays at Grimmauld's Place with them. He hardly got the chance to see her once she went off to university, in America of all places!

Just as he thought this, there was a sound coming from the floo. "Hermione! You're here!" he exclaimed racing to his fireplace. She had barely dusted off her clothes before she was caught up in a bear hug.

Laughing she said, "It's good to see you too Harry."

"Where are your bags?"

"Shrinking charm," she answered by way of explanation. Following, Harry into the kitchen she asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"Upstairs sleeping. She usually wakes about this time so she should be down here any minute." He said with a fond expression that typically occurred when he spoke of his wife.

"I see married life agrees with you." Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Yes it does, but enough about me. How's university?" Harry asked while putting on the kettle.

Hermione tensed. Should she tell him about Severus? What exactly was there to tell? Nothing. So no, she would not tell him, it was too soon. "School is great. But, I couldn't wait to return home. I miss British soil too much."

"Hermione!" went a shout from beyond the kitchen. A trail of shiny red hair ran into the room heading straight for Hermione.

"Ginny!" the curly haired girl said releasing Mrs. Potter from her arms. "It's so good to see you Gin."

"Ditto!" Ginerva said with a laugh. Stepping away from Hermione, she sat in the chair across from her. Taking a cup of tea from her with a smile, she turned back to and prompted, "So, you're feeling homesick?"

"Yes," she answered feeling like it was the perfect time to bring up her plans for visiting Hogwarts. "I thought I might even pop over at Hogwarts for a little bit."

"Albus would like that," Harry said settling down next to Ginny, "when do you plan on going?"

"Tonight if at all possible."

"That hardly seems like enough time for a visit," Ginny said with a slight frown.

"Yea, 'Mione. Besides, you just got here."

"I know. But, you guys, I promise it's just a short visit. It will only last a couple of hours, and anyway, I'll be here for the whole week, so it's not like we won't see each other."

"Ok, 'Mione. I suppose that's alright," Harry said with a laugh.

Smiling a secret smile to herself, Hermione prepared herself for her dinner with Severus. She was standing in one of the newly refurbished rooms of Grimmauld Place. Molly and Ginny had truly did a good job in brightening the place. It had only taken her a matter of minutes to unpack and now she was deciding what to wear. She didn't want to be overdressed, but she also wanted to look nice for Severus. Finally she settled on a shimmery silver skirt, topped with a cropped black sweater. Since it always cold this time of the year, she'd forgone regular tights instead pulling on stockings and black suede knee-high, high heeled boots.

Now, what to do with her hair? It had tamed during her sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was even more manageable now that she had created some charms for it. She couldn't put it up, if Ginny saw her she'd get suspicious. Choosing to be on the safe side, she pulled her hair back into a sleek chignon. Throwing on some inconspicuous robes she went downstairs and exited 12 Grimmauld Place.

The gates of Hogwarts were as she remembered them. Tears threatened to escape her and she blinked them away. Seeing a familiar figure in the distance she smiled. "Hello Hagrid," she said with twinkles in her eyes.

The half giant gave a boisterous shout, "'ermione!" Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts's game keeper wrenched the gates open to pull the small Gryffindor into a big bear hug.

"Hagrid, I can't breathe," she said still smiling.

"Oh, sorry 'bout tha," the friendly man said putting her on the ground once more.

"It's alright Hagrid. I'm glad to see you. Gosh, it's been years, how've you been?"

"'bout tha same. Dumbledore even made it so as I could get a proper wand." He said with a satisfied grin. "Hey! I 'eard you was in university?"

"That's great, Hagrid. And yes, I am."

"So, what brings ya back to 'ogwarts?"

"I'm here to see Headmaster Dumbledore," she lied.

"Oh, do you want me to escort ya?"

"No. I'm fine Hagrid, but thanks anyway." Ending the conversation, she left Hagrid and made her way into the castle. She was almost overwhelmed by the intense feeling of nostalgia that washed over her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she descended down to the dungeons. Since it was the holidays, the castle was virtually empty and so Hermione had not ran into anyone. Smiling, she knocked on the door of Hogwarts's Potions Master.

Severus heard the knock at his door at exactly 6:55 p.m. _Hermione_. Schooling his features, he went to open his door. "Hello Severus, I hope I'm not late," she said as she entered.

"Allow me," he whispered silkily in her ear. He removed her robes revealing her outfit.

"It's not too much is it?" Hermione asked noticing his stare. He shook his head vehemently.

"It's perfect."

Feeling embolden by his obvious attraction, she took a step closer and purred, "Would you say it's exceptional?"

He smirked, "I dare say it is, Hermione." Taking her hand he pressed his lips upon her fingers. "Come, dinner awaits."

Hermione drank in her surroundings as Snape led her deeper into his quarters. Had she believed the stories the children used to spread about Professor Snape she would have expected chains and various torture devices, but she was happy to find his décor to be lush. His color palette mainly consisted of hunter, cream, and mahogany. With touches of silver intermingled within them. There were qualities about it that were distinctly medieval and distinctly Slytherin. They were lovely quarters. She said as much to Severus. "Thank you. I hope you're hungry, it's not often that I have the occasion to entertain, and I fear I may have over done it."

"I'm sure it will be perfect," she said pleased that he'd gone to such lengths for her. The dining room was lit by tons of candles and Severus served up Cornish hens and roasted asparagus. "Severus," she exclaimed as she finished her first bite, "this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so." They ate in silence for several minutes, both suddenly realizing that they were hungrier than they thought. "Why did you save me?" the question came so suddenly, that Severus hardly believed that he'd uttered it.

"What?" Hermione asked with just as much confusion.

"At the Shrieking Shack, during the final battle, you saved me, why?" the question had been in the forefront of his mind since he ran into her in New Jersey.

"I knew you were innocent." She answered flatly. Oh, I wish he'd drop this.

"But, Potter had not yet received my memories, how could you have possibly known?" he said with a mix of wonder and irritation.

Ok. She'd tell him the truth. "Truly, I don't know. I suppose it was because I've always trusted you. Since my third year when you put yourself in danger in order to save us. After that I found it was easier to see you in a different light. Don't get me wrong, I never saw you through rose colored glasses. But my judgment was no longer clouded either. I knew you were cold, bitter, and sarcastic. I also saw you as a brilliant, handsome, and brave man. And when you didn't even strike back at Harry after….well, you know. You were teaching him, preparing him even then." She took a moment to collect herself, "When I saw you lying on the floor of that shack, broken, bleeding, dying. I couldn't just let it happen. I had come to care for you, deeply."

Wordlessly Severus wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "Only you," he whispered, "You're the only one who has seen through the façade. You, Hermione, are an amazing woman. I am beyond blessed to have someone like you believe in me so irrevocably. To know that you care for me only means I'm doubly blessed." He grasped both of her hands in his. "You know," he said gazing deeply into her eyes, "On the floor of the shack, I wanted to die, to see Lily. When I awoke in St. Mungos, I was angry, why had God allowed me to live? To continue to suffer?"

Dinner forgotten, they moved to his sitting room, neither speaking until they were settled on his sofa, hands still clasped together. "I felt you. Your hands as you helped the nurse clean and heal me. It was like salvation. When the nurse said that you'd visited me, something stirred inside of me. I was in a constant frame of disbelief, you couldn't have possibly cared for me. Your old, ugly, Potions teacher, but I hoped…" Squeezing her hands he gazed at her searchingly. "Please, tell me now if my hopes are unfounded, otherwise I shall not be responsible for what I'm about to do." There was a brief moment and then she felt it. Velvet lips against hers, delicious, demanding, decadent. Melting she opened up to him, relishing in the feeling of his tongue warring with hers.

He was beyond elated. Here was a beautiful, bright, young woman, who cared for him. _Deeply_. With Lily, his love had been entirely unrequited, but not with Hermione. _She cared_. The first year after the Dark Lord's defeat Severus had spent on fixing himself, both mentally, and physically. The rest of the time he spent feeling empty and he hadn't known why. But suddenly it clicked, he'd finally given up Lily. Sure she would always hold a special place in his heart, but it wasn't that all- consuming love he felt. Somehow he felt lighter, happier. And now here he was with Hermione. Soft, sweet, and sighing. He kissed her for a few more seconds before pulling apart leaving them both panting for air.

"I adore you, Hermione, and if you don't mind," he said kissing her fingers once again, "I wish for us to go beyond the realm of friendship."

"Only if you kiss me like that again." Hermione answered tracing his jawline with her thumb. Smirking, Severus leaned in to fulfill her request.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What in the HELL is this Hermione?!" was the greeting she received from Harry the next morning after her dinner with Severus. No sooner had she entered the kitchen, Harry's fist had slammed on the table and with it the Daily Prophet. What was it that could get Harry so angry? _At her_? She looked down at the front page and there it was in large bold letters: **War Heroes Wed: Did Ex-Death Eater Severus Snape marry Golden Trio member Hermione Granger? **Oh dear. And it was followed by pictures. Pictures of them both at Professor Collins holiday party. Four to be exact, the three that Jack took, and the fourth of them dancing. The article was pure speculation. Although they did accurately quote Severus when the lady in the cranberry dress robes had approached them. However, it was taken completely out of context. Not that the Prophet even cared.

"It's not what it looks like," Hermione stated quickly. By that time, Ginny had wandered sleepily into the kitchen. Once she had been told the news they both sat at that table looking to Hermione for an explanation. "No, I'm not married to Professor Snape," the couple breathed a sigh of relief, "but we are together." Harry shot to his feet. He was about to speak, but just then they heard the floo activate.

"Please tell me these are lies, Hermione!" said an all too familiar voice. Sure enough, Ronald Weasley stormed into the kitchen.

"Calm down, Ron. It's not true," Hermione let out exasperated. Her curly brown hair frizzed, creating and angry halo around her face.

"But, she's still seeing him." Harry let out hotly.

"WHAT?!" the red headed boy screamed, his face beginning to match his hair.

"So what if I am?! He's a good man! You BOTH know this!" she said matching his volume.

"Good?! The Overgrown Bat? He was downright cruel to us! How could you even stand him?" Ron sputtered.

"You love him, don't you?" Ginny said from her seat across the table. Her words had effectively silenced the room. During their argument, Ginny had sat and analyzed the pictures in the Daily Prophet. She could understand why the Prophet had the balls to print something so scandalous, the pictures made the words seem true. Especially, the one with them staring into each other's eyes.

"I can't say for sure that I am, but I'm definitely very close to it."

Severus Snape was happy. There was no better word for it and so for the first time in years, he had to fight to keep up his mask of indifference. Because of this, he was one of the last Professors present for breakfast. Yes, some Professors remained there, even during the holidays. One of the most annoying being Albus himself. He entered the Great Hall, without his usual theatrics. Silently, he took a seat at the end of the table, next to Filius.

"Ah, Severus, my boy! It seems congratulations are in order," the Headmaster said twinkling cheerily at him as Severus was preparing his plate. Congrats? For what? God, did the old man already know about him and Hermione? "I only wished I could have been in attendance."

"Albus, I have no idea what you are talking about." He answered dryly.

"I'm talking about your marriage to Hermione," the old man said calmly, twinkle not vanishing.

"My WHAT?!" he bellowed, almost choking on his omelet.

It was Minerva's turn to speak, "It's all right here… in the Prophet." Upon reading the article's title, Severus stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall. He was in his quarters for all of five minutes when there was a knock on his door. "Go away, Albus."

As always, the old coot ignored him. "I take it that the Prophet strikes again." Severus nodded. Sighing he said, "And so the pictures were fake?" He hated that peace seemed to avoid the young man. A pity really, that a vibrant girl like Miss Granger wouldn't look a Severus.

"No," the dark man growled, "they're real. We're just not married."

This caused the wizened wizard eyebrows to raise. "You and Miss Granger? Together? How did this happen?"

Ah, so the old man assumed it was _all_ untrue. Figures. "It was a month ago. Remember, I had returned to the States for a lecture? Hermione was there and we …reconnected…." There, see how you like that!

"Why, Severus this is great news! I dare say that you and Miss Granger are well matched. What are you grumpy about?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

Damn, the old fool is happy about it. "I fear the media attention, might scare her off."

"Oh, nonsense Severus! Miss Granger has had to deal with media attention before. This will be nothing for her."

"If you say so," the younger man said not succeeding in reigning in his sarcasm. To which Dumbledore just chuckled and exited his quarters.

Back at Grimmauld, the mood had settled, but the same could not be said for the tension. Especially, after a black falcon appeared in the window of the kitchen. If anything it rose once the occupants realized it was from the Potions Master.

"What does he want?" Ron let out petulantly. Ignoring him, Hermione took the missive from the bird. It was still perched in the window meaning it was expecting a response.

_Dear Hermione,_

_No doubt you have been enlightened as to the speculations written in the Prophet. I only hope that this does not sway you in the decisions you made last night._

_Yours Truly,_

_Severus Snape_

Quickly summoning a quill and parchment, she penned him a response.

_My Dear Severus,_

_My affections and decisions toward you have not changed. By the way, you have a beautiful falcon, what's his name?_

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

Smiling, she tied her short letter to the bird's foot and sent it on its way. Hoping to diffuse the tension Ginny said, "Ron, how's quidditch?" Which prompted him to launch into player stats and what to expect from him and his fellow Chudley Canon's this year. Fleeing from the kitchen, Hermione headed upstairs to her room with plans of visiting Severus again this afternoon. Mindful of the cold, she put on a long sleeved, tweed, sharp shoulder dress in light gray color. She paired it with the boots she wore yesterday and pulled her hair into a high bun. Slipping past the kitchen, Hermione headed straight for Hogwarts.

Gossip was almost considered a recreational past time to the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that by the time Hermione was spotted near the great hall, many of them believed her to already be pregnant with Severus's firstborn. Either that, or he had drugged her. Or both. It was Professor Vector who found her. Septima Vector was the Arithmancy Professor and she was a very polite, sensible sort of woman. When Hermione was a pupil, they often spoke extensively over Arithmancy calculations forging a sort of acquaintance due to their shared interest. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger," she said her youthful smile at odds with her wrinkled face. She stood proudly in traditional wizard robes, her long dark hair hang in a curtain on her back.

"Good afternoon, Professor Vector. I see you've paid no heed to the rumors in the Prophet," Hermione said with a small grin.

"Of course not, and it's Septima," sharing in the grin, "anyway, you may be amused at the ones who did. Come. Eat lunch with us in the Great Hall and I'll show you what I mean." Giggling they strolled into the Great Hall.

All chatter ceased when the professors of Hogwarts looked on what they believed to be the surly Potions Master's wife. Hermione merely smiled and followed Septima up to the Head table. It seemed all the teachers were too afraid to speak so Hermione decided to break the silence. "It's nice to see you again Professor Flitwick," she said smiling politely at the tiny man. Apart from Septima, Filius Flitwick had been a favorite teacher of hers.

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well, uh, Mrs., uh, Snape?" the Charms Professor said in a mixture of a question and a statement.

"Actually, professor-"Hermione was about to say that she and Severus were not married, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"It's so good to see you Hermione, I'm afraid Severus had to leave, and so he'll not be in his quarters. Perhaps you'd like to wait for him in my office?" the old wizard asked with an amused voice. Seeing the young lady's nod he continued, "But first, I think we would not be remiss in finishing our lunch."

"So, Mrs. Snape," began a teacher on the other end of the Head table. And Hermione found herself looking into the skeptical eyes of her ex-Head of House. "Why weren't we informed about your nuptials?"

Before Hermione could even respond Albus cut in, "Now, now, Minerva, don't badger the girl. You remember what it was like to be young and in love. It is easy to neglect certain things…." Seriously? Hermione thought, he's taking this way too far.

"Oh, Albus, I'm doing nothing of the sort," the Scottish woman clucked returning her piercing gaze back to Hermione.

Deciding to play along, (for now) Hermione spoke: "Really, Professor McGonagall, it all happened so quickly," she answered neutrally receiving a twinkle of appreciation from Albus for going along with his little prank.

"So, do you plan to move into the castle Mrs. Snape?" Minerva pressed.

"Well, I'm still attending school in America…"she trailed off not wanting the perceptive woman to call her bluff just yet.

"Oh yes, how is school Miss Gra-er, Snape?" Pomona piped in.

"Wonderful. I find that I'm once more very busy between majoring in both Arithmancy and Potions."

"Oh, good. Severus must be happy that you've taken an interest in his field." The Herbologist commented politely before turning her attention back to her plate.

"I daresay he is. Professor Sprout," the young Gryffindor said making Pomona pause in her meal, "is it true that Neville Longbottom is to be your apprentice?"

"Oh, yes!" the plump woman said eyes lighting up at the mention of her favored student. "I'm retiring soon and Mr. Longbottom is to be my replacement. Couldn't have asked for a better replacement."

"I agree."

"What do you plan to do after university, Mrs. Snape?" McGonagall asked

"Well, well, well," came a smooth baritone voice that caused everyone in the hall eyes to look at the door. In walked Severus Snape in full Bat mode. "It seems even our famed Head of Gryffindor is easily guiled by stories spun by the Daily Prophet."

"But, you, but, she-" Minerva stammered. Arms wildly gesticulating.

Albus chuckled merrily. "Oh, stop blustering Minerva, it was all in good fun," he said causing the Transfiguration Master to glare at him. "Well, Miss Granger, it seems our Potions Master has arrived back ahead of time. Perhaps we'll chat some other time?" he asked arching one snowy brow.

"Of course Headmaster," Hermione answered reigning in her laughter at the stunned faces present at the Head table. Flitwick it seemed, was especially embarrassed at being the first to refer to Hermione as Mrs. Snape.

They were quiet for a while, as they headed down to the dungeons. Finally breaking the silence, Severus said, "I'm glad you came to see me Hermione."

"Of course I came. I missed you. Besides, Ron couldn't stop shouting this morning."

"You didn't tell him that the Prophet's accusations were false?"

"I did. But I also let him know that I was in fact dating you," she said but noticing Severus tense she retracted, "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted to go public or not!"

"Easy, Hermione. I'm honored that you are so willing for it should be the other way around." They were in his chambers now. Hermione once again admiring the décor.

"Nonsense Severus, you are such an amazing man. Know that I more than appreciate being on your arm." He turned to her, his dark eyes calculating her sincerity. His expression relaxed almost imperceptibly. Switching gears, she said, "Oh, I never got the name of your bird."

"It's Publius. After a Roman emperor. The Prince family are of Roman descent, it is not uncommon for their descendants to be named after generals and Caesars." His explanation was thorough but, to the point. "Do you mind if I eat right now. I was busy at the apothecary, so lunch has escaped me."

"Eat. I'm just happy to be with you today."

Smiling a full smile, he said, "I shan't be long. I'll just make a quick sandwich or something. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Once Severus came back with the tea and his sandwich, he sat them on the dining room table. Once Severus had devoured most of his sandwich, he turned a mischievous glance toward Hermione. "What?" she asked stealing Severus trademark one eyebrow trick.

"Nothing, just trying to find an excuse to kiss you."

"And, have you?"

"I was hoping my trying to find one was enough."

"Indeed it is." Suddenly his lips were on hers, sweetly seducing moans from her mouth.

"Perhaps, some place more comfortable?" Severus murmured between breaths as he led her to the couch. Their lips caught once more, before Severus trailed his lips down the column of her throat. He shifted down to her legs and kissed the bare skin of her thigh right where boots ended and her dress began. "Gods, woman! Are all these laces necessary?"

Giggling, Hermione said, "There's a zipper." Making quick work of the zippers once he found them, he slowly slid each boot off. Sensuously he kissed the newly bared skin from foot to mid-thigh before switching to her other leg. However, they didn't get very far before there was a pounding on his door.

Grumbling, Severus marched to his door. "Someone had better be dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The incessant knocking was caused by Minerva McGonagall. She stood prim and proper on the opposite of the Potions Master's door, barely flinching when he wrenched it open. Seeing the black look on the man's face, she went straight to the point. "Severus, I'm sorry to ruin your evening, but there's been an accident. You are needed in the infirmary. _Immediately_."

Hermione who now stood directly behind Severus, asked, "What's happened?"

Looking over Snape's shoulder, Minerva addressed the young woman, "Our newest Defense Teacher has been attacked. Really, Severus we must be going," she said turning back to the brooding man. With a sigh, he moved to acquiesce to her request.

"Professor McGonagall, would it be alright if I came too?"

"I see no problem, of course, Poppy has final say." Nodding Hermione summoned her boots silently and put them on in record time. The trio walked quickly to the infirmary each one caught up in their thoughts.

But, Madam Pomfrey was much too preoccupied to give a damn about whether or not Hermione was present. Laying in one of the hospital beds was a bloodied, twitching individual. He was olive skinned, with dreads that went just pass his shoulders. The mediwitch was busy flip flopping between casting charms and applying several potions to the man's body. "Oh, good Severus, you're here! Do you know how to heal this?" She was pointing to a gaping wound located on the man, who as moaning from the pain, side. "Careful, it's infused with Dark magic."

Being a school nurse, Poppy, did not often encounter wounds of this caliber. Even after healing the injuries caused by the final battle, she still hadn't felt comfortable attempting to heal this young man. The man who was also finally unconscious. Hermione eyes widened with shock. She knew who this man was….Lana's brother, Malachi Capuche.

Indeed. Severus did know how to cure that wound for it was a wound that had been inflicted on himself many times over. What bothered Severus the most, was that this particular curse-wound combo had been a favorite of the Death Eaters. Death Eaters who should be trying to lie low, not attacking Hogwarts professors. He would have to speak with Albus about this.

"Is he going to be alright?" they heard Miss Granger ask when it seemed that Severus was done healing the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Poppy, who was busy cleaning him up and wrapping him in bandages, looked up at Severus expectantly.

"Yes. The bruises and lacerations found on his body although plenty, were not life threatening," he answered carefully glossing over his suspicions about the cursed wound. "I expect him to be in pain for a while, but other than that, he should be well enough to teach."

"Oh good," Hermione breathed. Her voice hinted at familiarity and Severus was compelled to ask:

"Do you know Professor Capuche?" Minerva asked beating Snape to the punch.

"Oh, yes. His sister and I are very close friends. Do you think it would be alright if I contact her?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger," came a voice from the other side of the infirmary. Albus Dumbledore walked in on the small assembly with a somber expression. "If you are finished here Severus, I need to see you in my office." Giving a small nod to the rest of the people in the room, he left just as quickly as he came.

"Well, that's all we can do for now. No everyone out, out! Professor Capuche needs his rest," said the mediwitch effectively kicking them all out. Out in the hallway Severus turned to Hermione, "I apologize that are evening has been lost."

"Through no fault of your own. It's okay Severus, besides I have some things to take care of anyway."

"I wish to see you again, but I also do not want to isolate you from your loved ones by monopolizing your time," Severus let out slowly.

"Perish the thought. I adore the time I spend with you. And seeing as you are quickly becoming the most important thing in my life, my _loved ones_, will just have to get used to it," she answered smiling warmly. "But yes, I suppose I should find some time for my friends. Especially since Christmas is in two days. What will you be doing for Christmas, Severus?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Perhaps I could owl you when I finish speaking with the Headmaster," Severus said instead of actually answering. To be honest he was a little too nervous to ask what he wanted, to her face. And he really shouldn't keep Albus waiting…

"Uh, ok. See you later Severus," Hermione's smile only waivered slightly. He gave her a nod and she turned to exit the castle.

"Good evening, Albus," Snape let out in his low baritone. Said man was sitting behind his desk with steepled fingers. His face held a grim expression which flickered only slightly at the young man's greeting.

"Hello, Severus. I trust you know why I've called you up here?" Seeing the boy's sharp nod Albus continued. "Professor Capuche's injuries, although great in number they were not life threatening except…"

"For the wound inflicted at his side containing the _Lentus Mortem_ spell."

"Yes. Lingering Death. A spell not uncommon amongst the Death Eaters. What I can't put my finger on is why they would attack Professor Capuche. He's American, he has no ties to the Order, and he hasn't been working here long. What do you think Severus?"

Snape shifted in his chair across from the Headmaster_. Lentus Mortem_ was a spell created by the Dark Lord himself, and his loyal followers used it almost as religiously as the _Cruciatus_. The Lingering Death potion, when left untreated, did just that: prolonged one's death. It slowly weakened the victim's body until finally when the person could take no more, it killed them. It was a common torture tool. The favored victim being muggles since they had no access to the cure.

His lips twisted into a frown. He could still remember how with sick satisfaction, Death Eaters watched muggle doctors frantically try to heal their ailing patients. But why would a runaway death Eater risk coming out of hiding? "Perhaps, Capuche is not the actual target, but merely a vessel of sorts. I'm afraid only time can tell, Albus."

"I fear you may be correct," the old man said stroking his long white beard thoughtfully for a few moments. "Now," he said with an inspired voice. The twinkle was back in his eyes once more. "On to lighter subjects. How are things with dear Miss Granger?"

Severus groaned.

Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place headed straight for her room to write to Lana. Luckily, she didn't encounter anyone on her way. Plopping into a chair she quickly penned a letter to her friend.

Dear Lana,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news during such a time as this, but I felt I would be remiss by not telling you. Malachi is currently in the infirmary at Hogwarts due to an apparent ambush. There are no details yet on what happened, but Headmaster Dumbledore has given me clearance to contact you. I wanted to make sure you and your family knew what happened, and that Malachi is _fine_ and in _good_ hands.

Your Friend,

_Hermione Granger_

There. That should be sufficient.

The next day brought Severus to the infirmary once more. Professor Malachi Capuche was awake and he needed to be questioned for details about his ambush. Although Severus didn't think he would remember anything of significance. Lips already in his customary sneer, he was shocked to find Hermione there. Holding Capuche's hand. "Am I interrupting something?" Severus inquired in his forbidding tone which caught Hermione off guard.

"Oh! Professor Snape, Hermione was just checking to see if I am well, and she informed me that my sister is coming to visit," said the light skinned man gazing affectionately into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly removing her hand from Malachi's. "Which reminds me, I need to be going. I have errands to run, see you later Malachi. Severus," she said giving him a small smile hoping to ease up the frown present on his face. It worked, though only marginally. Turning to the exit she almost ran into someone. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Albus sent for me-"

"Mr. Potter," Severus said in his unique drawl. "It seems we must add, Boy-Who-Insist-On-Being-Hero to your illustrious list of monikers." He was rewarded by Harry's flushed face but nothing more.

Reigning in his anger (which was no small feat) Harry continued, "-besides, I'm an Auror, remember?"

"Oh right. I'll let you guys get to it then," Hermione said excusing herself once more. She threw a concerned look at Severus before walking out.

The interview with Professor Capuche did not last long at all. And Potter seemed to handle the task of being an Auror competently, Severus grudgingly admitted. Scowling, he wondered what to make of the way Capuche and Hermione were holding hands. It seemed they were more than merely acquaintances. He couldn't help it as a surge of jealousy rushed through him. Was she going to leave him now that long lost beau had returned? He growled to himself. How dare she string him along this way?! It what with this thought that he entered into his empty quarters.

Or so he thought. He opened the door to find Hermione waiting patiently in his sitting room. "What was that Severus?" she asked after a moment of silence. Her voce thin.

"What exactly are you referring to, _Hermione_," her name sounded like an accusation.

"Oh, don't play coy. You're angry because I was holding Malachi's hand!" she shouted before regaining her composure. She looked up at Severus who was still scowling. She frowned. Heaving a sigh, she walked up to him taking one of his hands into her own, he tensed slightly and her heart hitched. "Severus," she whispered slowly, "Our relationship may be new, but it is something I treasure greatly. Rest assured that I would never jeopardize it. Malachi is a **friend**. Nothing more, and I've never wanted him to be anything more."

Her words thoroughly quelled his anger, "Forgive me," he said softly, placing a long fingered hand on her cheek, "for being foolish enough to doubt you."

"There is nothing to forgive," she answered smiling warmly. "Come, sit down and let me make you something. It's time for lunch anyway." Hermione said leaving a stunned Severus in her wake.


End file.
